Cosas divertidas que se hacen en la nieve
by MakiMinnion
Summary: A la pequeña Belarús no le sorprende la nieve, es más, le aburre. Su amigo Alfred le hará ver que hay cosas divertidas que uno puede hacer en ella. [Chibi!AmeBela one shot]


**¡Nuevo AmeBela!, Esta vez es algo tierno y adorable, ya que de AmeBela no hay tanto kawaii, y quería hacer algo así. Aunque ahora mi mente vague por el CanSey, Oh y algunos otros proyectos. Whatever, no soy de aclrsr mucho por aquí. Leean~😂**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 ** _Diccionario previo:_**

 _nia (bielorruso): No_

 _Ja ciabie zabju (bielorruso): Te mataré._

* * *

 **Cosas divertidas que se hacen en la nieve**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Natty!¡Natty!— el niño rubio le jaloneó del mango de su delicado abrigo de oscuro color. Sabe que odia que le toquen y lo sigue haciendo como si no le importara.—¡ _Look at here!_ —con su mano libre, señala al lujoso patio de la casa. La niña de blancos cabellos miró desinteresada hacia donde el otro apuntaba, y lo que tanto le sorprendía, era una capa de nieve cubriendo el jardín.

La menor entorna los ojos a su libro en una clara señal de indiferencia.

—¡Es nieve, Natty!—vuelve a reclamar con alegría, acercando su rostro al de la pequeña soviética, esperando un gesto de emoción emparejado al suyo.

—Si lo sé.—se encoge de hombros y hace ademán de volver a leer. Alfred ladea la cabeza confundido, a él le encantaba la nieve y esperaba todo el año sentir la primera copita de la misma, anunciado Navidad.

—¿No...te gusta?—pregunta algo confundido.

—Me da igual.—Responde con tanta frialdad, que a veces Alfred se preguntaba si realmente tenían la misma corta edad.

—Hmp~, _why?_.

Natalia no se despega de su lectura y se debate en responderle o dejarle parlotear, pero conociendo a ese rubio, optó por su primera opción:—.En Bielorrusia siempre está nevando...es común—se pierde entre las letras de las páginas de libro, sin dejar de sentir la mirada siempre intensa del americano.

—¡ _That's great!_ ¡Es como estar en _Christmas_ todo el tiempo!—exclamó llevándose las manos a sus mejillas.

—No exactamen–

—¡Hablando de _Christmas_!¡No podemos desperdiciar la primera nevada de diciembre!—grito tan energético que dejó sorda a la bielorrusa.—¡ _Come'on Natty_!¡Vamos a jugar!.

Sin su permiso, sujetó su pálida mano levemente calentada por el calor de la chimenea, haciendo que incluso ella se de cde la diferencia de sus temperaturas corporales por este toque que a ella no le agradaba; la mano del norteamericano era cálida y la de suya era fría. Se perdía tanto en esta acción, que no pudo protestar y en menos tiempo, se vio así misma en las afueras de la casa del estadounidense, la pequeña colonia de Inglaterra.

—¡Yahoo~!—grito nuevamente emocionado, en contraste con el estoico gesto de la soviética.—¡Natty, juguemos!

Aprovechó eso para soltar a Belarús y aventarse sobre la capa blanca de nieve, cuya suavidad le aseguraría que no sufriría de dolores al caer. El niño cerró sus ojos con felicidad y estiró sus extremidades sobre donde se echaba, moviendo sus brazos y piernas, ganándose una mirada gélida pero confundida por parte de la bielorrusa.

El hermanito del señor Inglaterra era raro. Muy diferente a toda nación joven que conoció en su corta vida.

—¿Que...haces?—se atrevió a preguntar, no por timidez, sino por las pocas ganas de iniciar una conversación con alguien tan hablador cuando ella era escasa de palabras.

—¡Lo obvio!¡Un Ángel de nieve!—contestó y se movió con más velocidad.

Natalia sentía que su curiosidad de niña le traicionaba.

—¿Un « _que_ »?—su lengua habló por sí misma.

Alfred abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se detuvo en su juego, levantándose de golpe y quedar parado frente a la niña, sorprendido.

—¡¿Nunca has hecho un ángel de nieve?!—casi se le salió el acento americano con tal información que Natalia aceptó con un gesto de mutismo.

—No.—se encoge los hombros.

—¡¿Guerra de bolas de nieve?!..

—¿Que es eso?

El menor casi formó una mueca de horror, como esas que veia en Arthur cuando trataba de asustarles.

—¡¿M-muñecos de nieve?!—Alfred no fijó ni lo que hacía, porque nadie se atrevería de agitar por los hombros a Natalia Arlovskaya con desesperación.—¡Seguro eso si!

 _—Nia._ —negó ya algo cansada de tanta insistencia. Sus helados ojos chocaron con los del chiquillo, dando a entender que la estaba fastidiando. El rubio soltó sus hombros y miro rendido hacia su bufanda que apenas se colocó por querer salir rápido a jugar.

—¿Al menos patinas en el hielo?..

La albina arqueó su blanca ceja:—¿Quien hace eso?, Puede morir.

El niño hizo un gesto de confusión, casi como el de ella cuando le vio tirado en la nieve. Ambos pensaban que el otro era raro, se habían vuelto "amigos" por un viaje de negocios de Rusia, quien llevó a su hermanita para que haga buenas migas con la joven colonia, que se entristecía de estar solo cada vez que Inglaterra se iba.

—¿Y en Navidad..?—se atreve a preguntar bajito.

—Tambien es igual, me aburre...—confiesa con su mirada ida a sus botines de invierno.

—¡ _that's not true_!—le sujeta otra vez la mano, obligándole a mirarlo.—¡La nieve es muy genial!¡Te vas a divertir!¡ _i assure you!._

La sonrisa del rubio se alzó más, entrecerrando sus ojos y transmitiendo todo la calidez que la niña sentía en su corazón y mejillas.

—¿Y como vas a hacer es–

Un silencio se escuchó, excepto por un bulto de nieve que chocó contra su hombro. La pequeña Belarús miró los restos de nieve en su prenda cálida de su abrigo.

Ese se lo había obsequiado su hermano...y ese rubio lo arruinó.

— _Ja ciabie zabju._..—chistó entre dientes cuando vio a ese americano aprovechado riéndose por todo el jardín y preparando otra bola de nieve para lanzarle.

Oh claro, si es que ella no lo hacía primero; porque en poco tiempo una bola nieve de parte de Natalia, cayó en la cara de Alfred.

*•*•*•*

Muñecos de nieve de todos los tamaños y figuras estaban alrededor de todo el patio de la casa de América. El lago congelado presentaba rajones afiliados como si cuchillas pasaran por el, y los patines de hielo fueron suficiente evidencia. Había rastros de nieve por árboles, paredes, troncos, etc; y en el suelo esponjoso por la sabana blanca, habían varios "Ángeles"formados por una niña y un niño, los causantes de tanto desastre en el jardín.

Las luces navideñas anunciaban el inicio del período de diciembre y fiestas de fin de año. Villancicos se escuchaban tras los muros de la casa.

Alfred amaba esos sonidos llenos de alegría. Ni con Matthew se divertía tanto en esta época, nada comparado a su mejor amiga, la pequeña nación de Belarús, quien dormía sobre su hombro como si fuese una muñequita navideña.

*•*•*•*

La reunión en Estados Unidos acabó después de dos semanas de debate entre Inglaterra y Rusia, todo por temas netamente laborales, y por ende Natalia tuvo que irse de casa de Alfred, donde se quedaba esas semanas para no andar aburrida en las conferencias de adultos y así hacer que el hermano de Arthur logre forjar una amistad paralela a la de naciones.

En casa de nuevo, con su Nevada recibiéndola cayendo sobre su nariz.

Esa mañana, estaban ella y sus hermanos desayunando. Ivan leía el diario, Yekaterina traía el chocolate caliente y los bizcochos mientras que Natalia se sentaba a ver cómo caía su nieve rusa.

Ve gran diferencia entre la nieve americana, la cual cae siempre alegre, con ciudadanos que la reciben cantando villancicos y luces de colores. Gente feliz que espera la época navideña. En Bielorrusia todo era igual, si caía nieve daba igual.

Recuerda el calor de la mano de Alfred sobre su palma y cae en cuenta que su mano está helada aún.

Camina hasta el patio de su casa, inspecciona la suave nieve que la vio nacer y que la deja acurrucarse en ella cuando se cansa.

Se deja caer como una hoja y Siente que es tan esponjosa como la nieve de casa de Alfred. Sonríe para si misma al recordarlo, cierra sus azules ojos y mueve brazos y piernas como él le enseñó.

Escucha en su mente las risas del americano, las bolas de nieve que caían en su cara mientras que el fallaba, en los hombres de nieve con los rostro de Francia e Inglaterra. O incluso ir con el trineo para nieve. También en ese chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que tomaron luego, mientras rememoraban cosas. Él riéndose y ella asintiendo algo divertida.

—Eh, ¿Bela?—escuchó en la lejanía la voz de su hermana mayor.—¿Que haces?

—Un Ángel de nieve.—responde sin dejar de concentrarse en su figura y en lo perfecta que debia salir.

—Ah, vale...—asiente Ucrania.—...¿Que?—susurra confundida a su hermano, que se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa y vuelve a leer el periódico.

En el fondo Alfred tenía razón, en la nieve se pueden hacer cosas geniales y que la saquen del aburrimiento que se sumía por su soledad. Soledad que él rompía con sus locas ideas.

Sólo había que esperar hasta verano o primavera.

* * *

 **seeep~, yo se que esto os mens creían que por "Cosas divertidas" pensaban en otra cosa *carita pervertida*, pero como no, yo siempre troleando..¡Algun día haré Lemon AmeBela!. Ah, bien, más vale que por favor dejen review porque cuando subí "Perfect Two",casi me corto las venas por el CERO de reconocimiento, siendo que hay bastante gente en el fandom de Hetalia, peero en los otros fics no me fue NADA mal, así que amo el fandom, hay de todo pero ees aún mejor que te apyen y...enn fin~.Para los fans de AmeBela (Mira pillinamente a los fans tímidos de AmeBela), Yo sé que quiereeeen hacer fiics~, se que quieren se les nota (Dejen review). Bueno, lamento el leve OOc o no pner tradiciones en el inglés pero..¿Quien lo hace?, Casi todos sabemos inglés..¿no?.**

 **y si por ahí MitsuNyan lee esto: ¡Honey, te me desapareces muchool!¿Te has muerto?, Extraño tus fics y el IceLiech!😭😭😭😭**

Bah, ya lo hará. No se resiste al AmeBela, kukuku~.

¡Bye, bye!

Atte: Takeshi Maki


End file.
